Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Gold Ligers
by Evoluder Kamina
Summary: The story of 3 Super Sayians who are transported to the planet Zi. ~NOW COMPLETE~Just a little note. FF.net is messing up again. It wont let you get to chapter 7 yet but on the url in the address bar, replace the 6 with a 7 where it says chapter= it works
1. Prolouoge

*Ok, I do not own Zoids or Dragonball Z, I do not own Alex(he is real though) and I do own the Golden Ligers and I think I own myself. (Jon)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit: Hey writer dude! Am I going to be in this at all?  
  
Me: Maybe later on.  
  
Leena: Hey! U better put me in now or I'll kill u!  
  
(I go Super Sayian)  
  
Me: So u still wanna piece of me now?  
  
Leena and Bit in a scared voice: no.  
  
1 Me: that's better. And now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
  
" Get him now damit!" I said angraly, "Don't let him get away!"  
  
"Damit!" said Alex.  
  
"He's Too fast!" said Gohan  
  
" No! we're not going to let him get away!" I said powering up to Super Sayian as Alex and Gohan Did the same.  
  
"Jon" said Gohan, "Catch!"  
  
" You got it man!" I said as I caught and put on the fusion earing. Gohan did the same and we fused into the mighty Gojon.  
  
"Damit!" said our enemy, Fridgor*, "Take this!"  
  
"You are no match for me" said Gojon as he easily evaded the attack.  
  
"Oh but I knew you were going to dodge." Said Fridgor with an evil smile on his face, "I will take over this world yet! Goodbye Super Sayians!"  
  
Just as he finished his statement a dimentonal portal opened and we were sucked in. 


	2. Ch 1

I do not own zoids, dbz or alex. I own the gold ligers and am still trying to find out if own myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Planet Zi and the Gold Ligers  
  
'The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is…… The Lightinig team!'  
  
  
  
"Damn," I said waking up, "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't think we are on earth anymore." Said Gohan  
  
"Guys," alex said, "Did you just hear a Zoids Judge?"  
  
" I thought so, but Zoids arent real." I said.  
  
"Zoids?" asked Gohan, "What is a zoid?"  
  
" Never mind that now man." I said as I was exploring the area.  
  
"Lets go guys," said alex, "It doesn't feel right around here"  
  
"Yeah," I said, "Lets find something to eat!"  
  
Alex and Gohan fall anime style.  
  
"How did I know he was going to say that?" said alex.  
  
After about 2 hours of wandering, we reached the closest city and found something to eat. But the only problem was we didn't have any money that they would accept.  
  
"Come on man!" I said, "Look, we don't know where we are, we just got here and are as hungry as hell!"  
  
"I'll take care of the bill my good man." Said a tall man with brown hair.  
  
"Hey thanks!" said Gohan, "We'll be sure to pay u back when we get the money."  
  
"No need to pay me back for I am Harry Champ! Man destined to be King!" said the guy as he left.  
  
As soon as he was far enough away Alex and I started laughing like crazy!  
  
" Man that guy's got problems!" alex said.  
  
" Yeah," I followed, " I know!"  
  
Hours later when it was dark we felt it was safe to fly and look for a place to stay.  
  
"Hey guys!" said gohan, "Look at that!"  
  
"What is it?" I said looking down at the ground below.  
  
"It looks like the ground has been disturbed recently." Said gohan. "Lets take a look."  
  
Inside…….  
  
"What the hell is that?" said Alex. "They look like Liger Zeros' but gold!"  
  
Then they opened the cockpits for us prompting us inside. Inside there was a message that shocked us all.  
  
Welcome Super Sayians 


	3. Sayians Enter The Fray

Zoids: The Legend of the Gold Ligers  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Sayians Enter the Fray!  
  
I do not own Zoids, DBZ, or Alex, I am pretty sure I own myself though.  
  
  
  
It has been two days since we arrived on this strange planet, but we still haven't found out just where we were. Then we came to a building labeled  
  
Z.B.C.H.Q.  
  
"No way." I said.  
  
"It can't be!" said Alex.  
  
"Who What When??????" said Gohan.  
  
"It's the Zoids Battle Commission Headquarters!!!!" Alex and I said at the same time.  
  
"Well," I said, "We do have these three Zoids."  
  
"Come on Jon." said Alex, "Lets sign up as official Zoid Pilots!"  
  
"Great idea Alex." I said, "Lets do it!"  
  
1 ½ hrs. later…………  
  
"You're all registered." Said the lady behind the counter, "Now what will you call your team?"  
  
"The Super Sayians!" said all three of us at the same time.  
  
"Ok, you will battle the Champ Team today at noon. Good Luck!" said the Lady.  
  
"This should be an easy battle." Said Alex, "It should be over in like 5 minutes."  
  
"I know, Right?" I said.  
  
1 hour later at 12 noon a red Whale King dropped off 3 Iron Kongs Ready For battle. Soon after that the Judge Capsule landed.  
  
'The area within a 30 mile radius is now a designated Zoid Battlefield. Only Pilots and authorized personalell are allowed in the area. Danger! All others must leave. Battle Mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Champ team Vs. the Super Sayians. Battle mode 0982. Ready……….. Fight!'  
  
  
  
"Lets go guys!" I said ready for battle.  
  
We were off, on our first battle. Us against the Champ team. Within the first minute Alex and Gohan had already taken care of Sebastian and Benjamin. Harry was a little smarter than his two robots though. He was able to escape my grasp until a familiar diagram and phrase showed up on my computer screen.  
  
"Ok Liger," I said, "Lets try it. STRIKE LAZER CLAW!"  
  
Harry's Iron Kong was totally obliterated by the attack.  
  
' The battle is over. The battle is over! The winner is, The Super Sayians!'  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" I said in Victory, " Nice job guys, lets find a place to stay."  
  
"Wait!" said Harry, "Nice Job on your first battle."  
  
"Geez Thanks!" said Alex as we rode off. 


	4. Ch3: Garlic Jr Returns

Zoids: Legend of the Gold Ligers Chapter 3: Garlic Jr. on Zi  
  
"Its only been 3 weeks and we've already gotten to Class B!" said Alex.  
  
"I know," said Gohan, "I can't believe it either!"  
  
"Not really, the only two teams we fought that were challenging were the Elephander and Lightning Teams." I stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Alex.  
  
We were at our new base that we bought with all our winnings. We were training our skills when Gohan recognized a familiar energy signature.  
  
"Jon, Alex." Said Gohan, "Garlic Jr. is on this planet."  
  
"Then lets kick some @$$ Gohan." I said.  
  
In a nearby city on Zi(DUH!)......  
  
"HELP!!" screamed a woman, "WE NEED HELP!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! No one can stop you for I am the Invincible GARLIC JR., NEW RULER OF THIS PLANET!!" said Garlic.  
  
"That's what you think Garlic Breath!" said a heroic voice from the shadows.  
  
"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?" asked Garlic.  
  
"We are the protectors of Peace!" I said.  
  
"The Defenders of Justice!" said Gohan.  
  
"WE ARE THE SAYIAMEN!" both of us said at the same time.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOO im soooooo skared of 2 freaks in tights." Said garlic mockingly.  
  
"You will be." I said.  
  
"Yeah, especially because you aren't immortal, the power of the dragonballs only work in the dimension in which they were created." Said Gohan  
  
"Yeah, right." Said Garlic, "Like im going to believe some freaks."  
  
Just then he starts growing and transforms into his huge monserous form.  
  
"Lets do this Great Sayiaman." I said.  
  
"You bet American Sayiaman." Said Gohan. At that Gohan and I powered up and transformed into Super Sayians.  
  
"KA ME HA ME....." I said as I cupped my hands ready to attack with the Deadly Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Masen..." Said Gohan with his hands above his head getting ready to use the Masenko Wave.  
  
"HA!" I said releasing the beam.  
  
"KO!" Said gohan releasing his. Both attacks hit Garlic Jr. and he was totally obliterated.  
  
Back at the base.......  
  
"Geeze!" said Alex, "You think you could make anymore noise? You woke up practicly the whole city!!"  
  
"Yes I could have." I said, "If you want ill wake up the entire planet."  
  
'We inturupt this program for an important news bulletin. It appears that a bunch of Zoids have been stolen from bases all over the world. We think the Backdraft Group has returned to get revenge on the Zoids Battle Commission and the Blitz Team.'  
  
"That's not good." Said Alex.  
  
"You think we can take them?" I asked.  
  
"Who, the Blitz Team?" asked Gohan, "But there in class S!"  
  
"NOT THE BLITZ TEAM DUMBASS!!!" both Alex and I said at the same time.  
  
"The Backdraft Group." I said.  
  
"Well I don't know." Said Alex, "But we'll face them sooner or later I fear." 


	5. Ch4: The Backdraft Returns

Zoids: Legend of the Gold Ligers Chapter 4: The Backdraft Returns  
  
"Shut up man." I said, "Quiet down!"  
  
"So what are we doing here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We're trying to find something about the backdraft." Said Alex, "We think this is where the final battle of the Last Royal Cup was held."  
  
"At the past tournament the Zoids Battle Commission destroyed the Backdraft group, and some of their old whale kings mite be buried here." I said, "The main base was later found by the ZBC and everyone inside was Arrested."  
  
"Oh," replied gohan.  
  
"So who do you think is re-forming the Backdraft Group if all the members were arrested?" asked Alex.  
  
"I checked some info before we left. Sara was never found and Dr. Leyon was never suspected of anything. Either they teamed up or Leyon is using the backdraft to get revenge on Toros." I replied.  
  
We walked around a little more, and eventually Gohan found something.  
  
"Jon! Alex! Come Quick!" said Gohan, "I think I found something!"  
  
"It looks like Leyon's whale King!" said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, but Leyon's was destroyed by the Charged Particle Cannon that the Genosaurs shot at the Berserk Fury." I said, "It mite be Sara's or Altiles."  
  
"Jon." Said Gohan.  
  
"Not now gohan. This is just the evidence I was looking for!" I said.  
  
"No!" said Gohan, "Look Out!"  
  
Just then a huge Zoid came out of nowhere and attacked us. Right then they got knocked out for a moment by our Ligers.  
  
"Come on guys! Its showtime!" I said as we got into our ligers.  
  
Just then a Dark Judge capsule landed.  
  
'Battlefield set up! The Gold Team vs. The.. uh..'  
  
"THE SUPER SAYIANS YA JERKASS!" I said.  
  
'Er. You'll regret that. Battle mode 0999. Ready.. FIGHT!'  
  
"Ok guys this is no holds barred!" I said, "They'll try anything to stop us!"  
  
"Greetings Super Sayians." Said a Familiar Voice, "I am Major Polta. I see you have found our little operation. You won't live to tell about it though!"  
  
"We'll just have to see about that!" said gohan.  
  
"STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" I yelled as I took out one of the Cloaked Hell Kats. "BUSTER SLASH!" Yelled Alex, taking out another one.  
  
"ONE MORE TO GO!" Said Gohan.  
  
"DAMNIT! RETREAT!" said Polta, "We'll meat again, Super Sayians!" 


	6. Ch5: The Red Comet: Flugal team vs Super...

Zoids: Legend of the Gold Ligers Ch.5: The Red Comet: The Flugal Team vs. the Super Sayians  
  
"Guys!" I said, "Were fighting the Flugal Team today in Battle Mode 0988!"  
  
"Isn't that the battle mode where we're limited to 6 shots each?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yep, we're gonna have to bring this one into close range combat." I said, "Although the Red Blade Liger doesn't have any weapons besides his blades."  
  
"Have you seen Gohan?" asked Alex, "I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"No, but It was gunna be me and u vs. the Flugal anyway." I said, "So let's go kick some ass!"  
  
Later at the Battlefield...  
  
'Battlefield Set up. The Super Sayians vs. the Flugal team! (a/n: yes, I can't believe I actually shortened the judge speech. Just shoot me! J/K!) Battle Mode 0988, ready... FIGHT!'  
  
"Where'd the GunSniper go?" asked Alex. "You take care of Leon! Ill get Naomi!" I said, "Boosters On!"  
  
"Right!" replied Alex.  
  
I was trying to dodge the fire from the sniper gun. Alex was taking on the RBL and doing fairly well.  
  
"What the?" said Alex, "O.K. BUSTER SLASH!"  
  
5 blades appeared around the head of the Liger and Tore right through the Red Blade Liger.  
  
"Nice one Alex!" I said, "Now let me get this one!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh you Amateur!" said Naomi, "Take this!"  
  
The bullet from the sniper gun on the tail tore right through my liger.  
  
"Bull's-eye!" said Naomi, "One more to go."  
  
"STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" I yelled as my Liger took out the Gunsniper.  
  
'Battle Over. Battle Over. The winner is, the Super Sayians!' "How did he survive that hit?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I don't know, but he sure was lucky." Said Leon, "Those Zoids are almost as powerful as the Liger Zero."  
  
"Nice match Flugal Team." I said, "You almost beat me."  
  
'Congratulations Super Sayians. You have Reached Class A. The data will be transferred to your.. ARGH!'  
  
"It's a Dark Judge!" exclaimed Naomi.  
  
'Battlefield set up. The Super Sayians and the Flugal Team vs. the Fuma Team! Battle mode, none. Ready.. FIGHT!'  
  
"Not the backraft Again!" said Alex.  
  
"STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" I said taking out one of the Genosaurs.  
  
"I got the Warshark Jon!" said Naomi, shooting at it with the sniper rife.  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!" said Alex, although he missed, "There getting to fast! We can't take em!"  
  
"Seven Blades Attack!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Another yelled "WEASLE UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!"  
  
"Its Bit and Leena!" said Leon.  
  
"Ya didn't forget about me did ya?" said Brad.  
  
"Brad!" said Naomi, "Thank God you are here!"  
  
"This is no time for that!" said Bit, "Let's finish this!"  
  
"I'm right behind you Bit." Said brad.  
  
"Us too!" Said Alex and I.  
  
"STRIKE" said Bit and Brad. "LAZER" said Alex and I before they could, and they were surprised by this. "CLAW!" we all said as we took out the rest of the Fuma Team.  
  
'Nooooooooooooooooooo. Battle over. Battle over. The winners are, The Blitz and Flugal teams and the Super Sayians.'  
  
"YEAH! Thanks a lot Blitz Team!" I said. 


	7. Ch 6: The legend of the Ultimate X

Dragonball Zoids: Legend of the Golden Ligers (Yes, I did change the name to Dragonball Zoids instead of just Zoids) Chapter 6: The Legend of the Ultimate X  
  
"Hey Gohan!" I said walking back into the base, followed by Alex, The Flugel Team and the Blitz Team, "Where have you been all day?"  
  
"I was out trying to find some new weapons for my Zoid. Who are these people?" Replied Gohan.  
  
"Im Bit Cloud"  
  
" Brad Hunter."  
  
" Leena Toros."  
  
"Jamie Hemeros."  
  
" Steven Toros, owner of the Blitz Team."  
  
"Leon Toros."  
  
"And I'm Naomi Flugal."  
  
"They helped us take out some Backdraft Forces today, so we invited them for dinner." Said Alex.  
  
"Oh." Said Gohan, "Welcome. So who knows how to cook."  
  
"Obviously you forget that I am a Master Chef." I said.  
  
Later at Dinner.......  
  
"MMMMMMMMM!" said Bit, "What do you call this?"  
  
"Spaghetti and Meatballs." I said, "You've never had it before?"  
  
"Nope. Never heard of it." Replied Bit, "So where did you get those Ligers?"  
  
"We found them in a cave." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah," said Alex, "We think they are Ulti....."  
  
" Exnay on the tamituly ksey." I wispered to Alex.  
  
"DID YOU JUST SAY TAMITULY KSEY, AS IN ULTIMATE X!?!?!?!?!?" said Leena in supprise.  
  
" What's an Ultimate X?" asked Bit.  
  
"Ill explain. I guess Leena never told you that the Liger Zero is an Ultimate X." I said, "Ultimate X' are special ZOIDS with Organoid Operating Systems, or the Black Box inside of the Liger. The Organioid System allows the Zoid to learn about mistakes made in battle, and learn more from them as each battle goes on. Only two were ever said to exist."  
  
" The Liger ZERO and the Beserk Fury." Said Leena, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Uh, um, we just study a lot about ZOIDS." Said Alex.  
  
" Yeah, um. That's right." I said.  
  
"Oh." Said Steve, "Well we have a battle soon. Thanks for dinner."  
  
" No Prob. Bye" I said.  
  
" That was really close." Alex said as they left.  
  
"You got that right." I replied. 


	8. Ch 7: Identities Revealed

Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers Chapter 7: Identities Revealed  
  
'The Battle is over. The Battle is over. The winner is, The Blitz Team!'  
  
"ALL RIGHT LIGER! ANOTHER WIN FOR US!" said Bit, enthusiastically.  
  
Later that night...........  
  
"Huh?" said Leena, waking up from her sleep, " What's going on?"  
  
Getting out of her bed, she followed the noise that woke her up all the way to the Hangar.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Leena, "Come on Bit, is that you? Oh, I know, Harry, if you don't get out of here right now I will kick your royal ass!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Harry's not here, but I am!" said a mysterious voice, jumping down and Attacking Leena.  
  
"Help! Somebody, anybody!!!" screamed Leena, as she was being attacked, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
At the Super Saiyan's base......  
  
"Gohan!" I yelled, "Someone is in trouble!"  
  
"I know. I felt it too!" said Gohan, getting out of bed.  
  
"Letz kick ass partner." I said pushing the button on my watch to become the American Saiyaman.  
  
"Right on!" said Gohan becoming the Great Saiyaman.  
  
Back at the Blitz Base....  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" laughed an Evil Voice, "Your team will pay for what you did to the Backdraft Group!"  
  
" HELP!" screamed Leena, crying Hysterically.  
  
" LET HER GO!" said Gohan in a heroic Voice.  
  
"YOU WANT SOME OF US FREAK?" said the voice as Hundreds of creatures appeared behind him, "You are totally outnumbered."  
  
"Maybe so," I said from hebind him, punching him, "But that wont stop us!"  
  
I kicked him and he went flying into the wall, making a loud crash. Bit's Liger awoke and started shooting at some of the monster.  
  
"Scatter Shot!" said Gohan, releasing the attack from the palm of his hands. They took out a few monsters, but they kept coming back for more.  
  
"HEY!" the rest of the Blitz Team said, waking up and going into the Hangar, "Whats going on?"  
  
Then Bit noticed Leena, and Doc Toros ran over to Leena, followed by Bit.  
  
"LEENA!" screamed Bit.  
  
We finished off the rest of the Monsters and turned to leave.  
  
" WAIT! Who are you guys?" asked Brad.  
  
" WE ARE THE KEEPERS OF PEACE!" yelled Gohan doing some poses.  
  
"THE DEFENDERS OF JUSTICE!" I said, doing poses as well.  
  
"WE ARE THE SAIYAMEN!" both of us said, doing our finishing pose.  
  
"WATCH OUT YOU TWO!" said Jamie.  
  
We turned around and saw the monsters form into one huge one.  
  
" Letz Fuse Great Sayiaman!" I said, tossing Gohan a Fusion Earing.  
  
He catches it and puts it on. Both of us fuse into the Ultimate Saiyaman.  
  
"What the?!?! Where are the other two guys?" asked Jamie.  
  
" I am the ULTIMATE SAIYAMAN!" said Gojon. "FINAL FLASH!" he said as he fired a huge Ki Ball out of the palm of his hand, distroying the monster, but not before the monster attacked him as well. The Fusion Earings broke apart and Gojon un-fused.  
  
"LEENA!" said Harry, just ariving at the scene after hearing the Explosion.  
  
"GET AWAY HARRY! CANT YOU SEE THAT SHE'S HURT?" yelled Bit.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh. Is the monster gone?" asked Gohan, just getting up.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Harry, as all of them looked over at us. "Wait a minute, it cant be!!!!"  
  
"What?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Said Bit, "Its Jon and Gohan!"  
  
" Uh, oh.." We said as Gohan and I looked at eachother, realizing that our sunglasses and bandanas were destroyed.  
  
"All right. You got us." I said. 


	9. Ch8: Our Story Revealed and The Backdraf...

Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers Chapter 8: Our story told and the Backtraft Re-Awakens  
  
"What happened guys?" asked Alex, just arriving at the Hospital.  
  
" They found out who we were." I said, "Leena was being attacked and a huge monster attacked us. Long story short, it destroyed our costumes."  
  
"How is she doing Doc?" asked Bit.  
  
" Not too good. She is hurt really bad, and will probably not be able to do much for a long time." Replied Doc.  
  
"You bring it Alex?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." Said Alex, handing me a little portable computer.  
  
"Leena is badly hurt and all you can do is play Video Games!!!!" said Bit, angrily, "If you're just going to sit there Im going to go after that guy!"  
  
"Im coming too Bit. She is my sister." Said Leon.  
  
"You'll never find him without my help." I said.  
  
"But you're just playing Video Games!" said Bit.  
  
"Actually, it is a Tracking Device." I said, "I placed a tracker on him before."  
  
"Doc. You stay here with Leena." Said Gohan, "We're going to need the rest of the Blitz Team to help us, along with the little Army we formed."  
  
"O.K." said Dr. Toros, "Jamie, take the Hover Cargo."  
  
"Right Doc." Said Jamie,  
  
"Good Luck!" said Doc.  
  
Outside........  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Bit when he saw our 'Little' Army, "How did you get all of those Zoid Teams to help out?"  
  
"They just want to take out the Backdraft Group." Replied Alex.  
  
Inside of the Hover Cargo......  
  
"So you obviously aren't from Zi, so where are you really from?" asked Leon.  
  
"We're from the Planet Earth." I started, "Alex and I always lead normal lives. We were big fans of Dragonball Z and most anime in General."  
  
"Dragonball Z?" asked Bit, "Is that supposed to be like Dragonball?"  
  
"Hmm. I guess the Satellite signals from Earth got to Zi." Said Gohan.  
  
"Wait. Isn't Gohan the name of Goku's Grandfather?" asked Bit.  
  
" Yep." Said Gohan, "I was named after him. Goku is my Dad. Dragonball and Dragonball Z are real."  
  
"Damn!" said Leon.  
  
" Well, Jon and I wound up meeting Goku and gohan, who eventually trained us. Later on, we found out we were saiyans too." Replied Alex.  
  
" So Jon, Alex and I were in a huge battle recently when we were transported here through a Dimensional Portal." Said Gohan.  
  
" So that's how you got here." Said Brad.  
  
Then a huge explosion shook the ground.  
  
" I think we're there guys." I said.  
  
" Greetings ZBC Warriors. I am Sara, leader of the Backdraft Group. I'd like to welcome you all to your demise!"  
  
A dark judge Capsule landed, and opened up.  
  
'Battlefield Set up. The Backdraft Group vs. the Zoids Battle Commission! Battle Mode 0999. Ready.......... 


	10. Ch9: The Backdraft Group vs The Zoids Ba...

Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers Chapter 9: The Backdraft Group vs. The Zoids Battle Commission  
  
'FIGHT!' the Dark Judge announced as all of the backdraft's zoids were released and sent into combat. Including a Genobreaker.  
  
"Jon! That looks like Raven's Genobreaker from Chaotic Century and Gaurdian Force, doesn't it?" asked Alex.  
  
" How should I know! I don't watch those crappy seasons! Only New Generation Zero is worth watching!" I said. (No offense to all you Chaotic Century and Guardian Force Fans. I just never seen much of it.)  
  
" STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" yelled Bit and Brad, taking out some Cloaked Hell Kats.  
  
"ELEPHANDER, Deploy the 150mm Lazer Cannon!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"ITS STOLLER!" Said bit.  
  
" NOT THAT TRAITOR!" screamed Sara.  
  
" Don't forget about us!" said the Fuma Team.  
  
"No, Lemme guess, Altile helped you?" asked Sara.  
  
" Yep. Leyon and I!" said Altile, "This is payback for what you did to me on the last day of the Backdraft Group!"  
  
" I knew he wasn't behind this!" I said from the Cockpit of my Liger.  
  
" SEVEN BLADES ATTACK!" Said bit, now using the Shnider Conversion Armor for the Liger.  
  
The battle was going great, but eventually it was down to the Lightning, Elefander and Blitz Teams and the Super Saiyans. The battle went on for what seemed like forever untill the only Zoids left were the Liger ZERO and the 3 Gold Ligers.  
  
" SAY GOODBE TO THE ZBC!" said Sara, "YOU HAVE ALL FAILED!"  
  
"CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON FIRE!" said a young, childish voice from a shadowy Zoid, as the beam decimated half of the Backdraft Forces.  
  
"ITS VEGA!" said Bit.  
  
"HEY BIT! Lets kick some But!" Said Vega, "Ready Beserk Fury?"  
  
The Beserk Fury and all of the other Ultimate X's roared.  
  
"Wait, does this mean The Gold Ligers really are Ultimate X's?" I said.  
  
They roared as well and all of the UX's started glowing. The Shnider armor disapeared and left us all amazed.  
  
"Bit!" said Jamie. " The Jager, Zero, and Panzer Units all Disapeared! There is a new one here though, come equip it!"  
  
"Right!" said Bit.  
  
The Liger Roared and ran Back twoards the Hover Cargo.  
  
"What Liger? Its called Liger ZERO X? O.K. Buddy, lets do this!" said Bit.  
  
"Liger ZERO, secured to Maintnence deck!" said Jamie.  
  
"Liger, prepare to Mobilize Liger ZERO X!" Bit said as the Mechanical arms started attaching the Blue, Black and Gold Armor.  
  
"Liger ZERO X, C.A.S. Complete" said Jamie as the Platform lifted up twoards the Catapoult.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LIGER!" Bit yelled as it Launched off the Catapault.  
  
"STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" Bit, Gohan, Alex and I yelled taking out the Last of the Backdraft Zoids.  
  
"Guys! I contacted the ZBC!" said Jamie, "They'll be here soon!"  
  
Right then Sara's Whale King transformed into a Huge Zoid, covered by an Impenetrable Sheild.  
  
"When will you learn. You will never win!" said Sara with an Evil Laugh.  
  
Just then The word 'Kamehameha' appeared on my computer screen, Bit's said Charged Particle Cannon, Alex' said Big Bang and Gohan's said Masenko.  
  
"What the?" I said, " Ok. Lets do this!"  
  
"Charged Particle Cannon...." said Bit and Vega, charging the attack.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" I said charging up mine.  
  
" BIG BANG ATTACK!" said Alex doing the same.  
  
"MASENKO!" Said Gohan, charging it as well.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all said, launching the attacks. They shorted out the sheild and blew up the Whale King, leaving only the Cockpit unharmed.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE BATTLE IS OVER, THE BATTLE IS OVER, The winner is, the ZBC.'  
  
"Damnit! Im out of here!" said Sara.  
  
"Not this time." Said the ZBC Presedent, "The Backdraft Group is officially done for!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" all of the ZBC warriors said in unison. 


	11. Ch 10: The Wedding

Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers Chapter 10: The Wedding  
  
"Congratulations you guys!"said Doc Toros, "You all did Great!"  
  
"LEENA MY DARLING!" screamed Harry, "IVE COME BACK FOR YOU AND GOT REVENGE FOR WHAT THE BACKDRAFT HAS DONE TO YOU!"  
  
"Back off Harry." Said Bit, almost shoving Harry right out the window, "You were the first one knocked out of the battle. Leena, seing you hurt so badly mad me realize how much I cared about you."  
  
"Pay up Gohan." I whispered to him."  
  
"I don't know what you feel about me but I thought I was going to loose you." Said Bit, "I don't know but I am doing this anyway."  
  
Bit Keels down and pulls something out of his pocket.  
  
" Pay up Jamie" said Brad.  
  
" Leena, will you marry me?" asked Bit, half afraid of what her answer might be.  
  
At this Harry looked really pissed.  
  
"I, I, "said Leena, still in the hospital Bed. "I love you too Bit. YES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone erupted into a cheer but Harry as Bit slid the ring on her finger.  
  
" Bu, bu.. bu..." Harry couldn't finish his sentense he was so devistated.  
  
One month later, everyone was gathered at a huge party to celebrate the defeat of the Backdraft Group.  
  
"Naomi." Said Leena, walking up to her arch rival, "I know we've never been friends, but I don't really know any other women that well, but I'd like you to be My Maid of Honor."  
  
"Leena I'd love to." Said Naomi.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH!!!! IM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!" screamed Bit, still trying to decide who would be his best man.  
  
"So," asked Brad, "You know what he's screaming about?"  
  
" I think he's trying to decide who he wants to be his best man." I said.  
  
" I GOT IT!" Yelled Bit, walking up to us.(Brad, Jamie, Leon, and the Super Sayians.)  
  
"Leon, would you be my best man?" asked Bit.  
  
"Sure Bit." Replied Leon. "It would be my pleasure, but why me and not Jamie or Brad?"  
  
"Because you were the only one to believe in me when I first joined the Blitz Team." Said Bit.  
  
The next month, we were in a huge chaple. Bit, Leon, Brad, Jamie, Gohan, Alex and I were all In Tuxedos on the Altar. Then the Organ started playing Here Comes The Bride." The ZBC President's Daughter was the Flower girl. Behind her was Vega, the ring berar. Kris and Kelly Tasker came up next because they were the Brides Maids, and Naomi Followed them. Then, Leena walked up the Aisle with Doc Toros. They reached the top and the Cerimony Began...  
  
"We are gathered here today to witniss the Marrage of Leena Toros and Bit Cloud. Anone who does not aprove of this marrage speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the Pastor.  
  
"I DON'T APPROVE!!!!!!!" screamed Harry, running into the Chapel in a White Tuxedo, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LEENA YOU BRAINWASHER!"  
  
"HARRY GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY WEDDING!" yelled a very angry Leena.  
  
"You want us to take care of this intrusion?" I asked.  
  
"DO WHATEVER YOU CAN JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" yelled Leena, "IF THIS WASN'T MY WEDDING ID KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"  
  
" Whatever are you talking about my dear?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ready guys?" I asked as Gohan, Alex and I bring our hands into a fist, charging up a Ki blast.  
  
"You bet." Said Alex and Gohan.  
  
"BYE BYE HARRY!" said Leena released the Ki blasts, sending Harry flying out of the Atmosphere.  
  
"Well he's not coming back." Said Benjaman.  
  
"Wonder where he is going to wind up?" asked Sebastian.  
  
On earth.........  
  
"Man, Jon was supposed to be here by now." Said a boy about 15 years old as something came crashing down through his ceiling.  
  
"Bryan?" asked his mom, "What was that?"  
  
"Im not a what." Said the Man, "My name Is Harry Champ, and Im a man Destined to be King! So where am I" asked Harry.  
  
" You are a retart, and pretty obsessed with that loser Harry." Said Bryan.  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Look." Said bryan, pointing twoards the T.V, and on it was Harry getting his ass kicked by Bit in a Zoid Battle.  
  
Back on Zi............  
  
"I do." Said Bit.  
  
"And do you, Leena, take this man to be your husband, to love and Cherish, till death do you part?" asked the Pastor.  
  
"I Do." Said Leena.  
  
Vega gives them the Rings and they put them on eachothers finger.  
  
"And now, by the power invested in me, I now Pronounce you, man and wife." He said, " You may now kiss the bride."  
  
They kiss and then it goes to the Party...  
  
"So what are you three going to don now that you are stuck here? Are you going to keep battling?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah. We are already registered for the Next Royal Cup." I said.  
  
"Well good luck." Said Leena Cloud.  
  
"Thanks!" We all said.  
  
When it was time to throw out the Boquet, Naomi caught it ant looked at Brad, who was now blushing like crazy. They it was over. Bit and Leena left in the Liger ZERO X for their honeymoon.  
  
"Well, lets get ready for our next battle guys." I said.  
  
"Uh guys!" said Vega. "Look at that!"  
  
We turn around and seed the Same Portal that brought us here.  
  
"I guess its time to go home." Said Alex.  
  
"Thanks a lot everyone!" I said walking into the portal, "Thanks Ligers!"  
  
The Ligers roared as we disapeared into the portal. We were going home. 


	12. Epilouge

Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Golden Ligers Epolouge  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! Those Saiyans will never be back!" yelled Frgdgor as the Portal opened behind him. We walked out, still in our Tux'.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Funny you should say that, because, YOURE WRONG!" we all said, going Super Saiyan. We went to out highest power and distroyed him before he could even try to stop us!  
  
"Too easy." I said, laughing.  
  
A couple of hours later we finaly reached my friend's house. When we got there, we heard the annoying voice of Harry complaining about loosing Leena to Bit.  
  
"I guess the new episodes are on." Said Alex.  
  
Bryan's mom lets us in the house and we go twoards his room. When we go in it, we were supprised to see......  
  
"HARRY?!?!?!?!" all three of us said at the same time, very supprised.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Bryan, as Harry turned around, "You know him?"  
  
Harry saw us and looked very frightened.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT YOU GUYS!!!" he said, screaming at the top of his lungs, as Alex, Gohan and I just laugh.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Hey. Im sorry it took so long to finish putting up this story, but I've been pretty busy. Like I have said before, I do not own Dragonball Z or Zoids. I own the Golden Ligers, myself, and Alex owns himself. I had a good time writing this story, and I hope all of you have enjoyed it as well. And be sure to read the upcoming sequil, which is already in progress,(not on the internet) Dragonball Zoids: The Battle for Earth!  
  
JCKilla  
  
It has been 5 years since Alex, Gohan, and Jon helped save Zi from the clutches of the Evil Backdraft group. But now, they have escaped from jail with the help of a mysterious woman, and intend to take over another planet so they can rebuild their army, and take over Zi once and for all. It's up to Jon, Gohan, Alex and some new friends to stop them, and this time, The Earth is on the line.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Zoids: The Battle For Earth  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
This time, the Earth is on the Line. Coming exclusively to Fanfiction.net on November 8th, 2002 


End file.
